In the above-mentioned falling amusement ride, as the position where the falling starts is higher, the player is frightened and excited more.
Therefore, hitherto, a considerably high support or tower has been erected so that the player is lifted to a considerable height actually. And since the support or tower is built rising to the sky in a broad open air, the place for constructing the ride is limited naturally. Especially, it is almost impossible to construct the ride within doors, and therefore the number of actually constructed rides was few.